Out Of This Darkness
by IrkenInvaderMoon
Summary: Gaz is locked up for 10 years to be brainwashed by her mother, being released after it not fully being successful, Gaz ventures to find who she wants to be and part of who she was. Many surprises lead Gaz to the taste of blood. For two people... but who? ZaDR, Gaz POV, Suspense, Mystery, Horror, DRAMA. SO MUCH DRAMA.
1. Who?

Out Of This Darkness

**Chapter One : **_**Who?**_

WARNING (for chapter1) : Drama. Suspense. Mystery. Dark. Drama.

Silently sitting I'm alone. Waiting for my time, slowly I lean my heads upwards as I looked. There she stands. I hold them out, my cold frail hands, I unfold them. I'm seemingly emotionless. Although I do have emotions I just choose not to show them whatsoever.  
My time has come.

With my hands out, unfolded, I lean to my right, as previously taught. I whisper coldly, "leave." Harshly hissing the last syllable as well just as it leaves my lips.  
"Who are you?" She gestures to me. "I'm the same as before.. this.."

I reply letting a small sad tone slip past my lips as I speak. "I am the same." I add returning to my usual cold tone.  
Standing up, with my warm inviting brown eyes, barely open. Eyes that once provoked terror. Hands outstretched, palms up, I glare in her eyes . They are a soft blue that distinguished her from us.  
" You have changed."


	2. Monster

Out Of This Darkness

_Chapter 2 : **Monster**_

_**WARNINGS: MORE DRAMA SUSPENCE CONFUSINGNESS . *CLIFFHANGER***_

-

**She harshly snapped at me, grabbing my left hand. I look down, half scared, half content, as if she were only a small bee who had landed on my arm. Not threatening to harm at all.**

"WHO. ARE. YOU?!" She harshly glared, demanding a reply.  


**"I am a monster," I declare, "but I am the same. The same person in the same body. You can try and change me here and now. Any changes are by myself. Nothing has changed."  
**

**Grasping my right hand she sighed heavily, "you're different." She let go of my hands and walked away in disappointment.  
**

**Ten years had passed since I was brought to this wretched place.  
NOW. Now it was time. **

**The time had come to find myself. About my past. Who I am and was. Who was I? She's getting to my head. She HAS changed me. I'm not who I think I am. Or am I? **

**She faded into the darkness, out of view.  
**

_**And so it began****. **_


	3. The First Tear

**Out Of This Darkness**

**Chapter 3 :**_** The First Tear**_

WARNING: DRAMA . INTERNAL BATTLE. SHORT CHAPTER

The conquest for who I was. Trying to search for pieces of myself. I looked down, once again, alone, standing up with my hands still out and unfolded. I close my eyes.

I shed the first tear I had in 10 years. This was going to be the hardest journey of my life.

I was emotionless, except half of me that had fear, worry, and anger in it. Another first in 10 years. I never feel fear or worry, at least that I know of. But this caused me to shake. The only way I recognized the feelings. Along with my single fear...

Finding out who I was


	4. The Door

**Out Of This Darkness**

Chapter 4 : _ The Door_

WARNING: FUCKING HUGE CLIFF HANGER. internal battle. Suspense. Drama. Mystery Gaz POV

I looked at my open hands and shakily closed them as I try to take in what just happened and figure out what to do next.. I lower my hands to try and go back to my usual stance. My palms no longer exposed, hands tightly clinched, sitting in my chair. I begin to read, to try and rum away from my problems. Get away from the horrible voice in the back of my head that told me to go.

I just couldn't.

Standing up casually, as if nothing were wrong, I walk out of my room, I feel free, away from what felt like a prison cell, and wander into the ominous , empty, and dusty hallway. Catching a glimpse of my reflection of my self, I gag, I was so sullen. I had been sitting and waiting in that dreadful chair in the dark room for ten years. Almost never moving I sat in there. Slowly walking down the hallway I inspect every object down to its last detail. I saw a picture. I saw me. I saw my brother.

Trying to find a piece of myself I didn't remember my sullen, sunken in eyes glance at the lone door. I hadn't dare go outside now. No, thats to dangerous. To soon for such a thing. What if there was a war? What if a murderer was waiting for my arrival?

My curiosity got the best of me. Unwillingly I walk up to the door. So very hesitantly I grab the freezing cold knob. My warm nervous sweaty hands warming the knob at first touching the knob made me jump.

Should I go back? No, I must continue. My hands begin to shakily twist the knob, I begin to relax as I try to calm down. Taking a deep breath I open the door.

No war.

No murderer.

I gasp.

" What is this?"


	5. Home?

**Out Of This Darkness**

Chapter 5:_ Home_

_WARNINGS: STUFF WITH TWISTYNESSSSS_

~-;;::*::;;-~

This is NOT how I left the world. Is this how it changed with my sudden and silent goodbye? Everyone was happy. Every one smiled and walked by glancing at me in slight fear as they remember who I am. People fear me. I enjoy it, mostly. Rarely I had tried to gain a relationship. I always scare them off before I got the chance.

Families on walks through the park don't have a care in the world. It angers me.

__ My only memories include her blue eyes, fear, and my family. My horrible family. She was part of my family, yes, but she left. We still loved her and yet she left. I have held a grudge against her and her blue eyes since I was 3.

Besides, what I remember, who am I? A daughter, a sister, someone to be feared. The room was gone. The room I was in for 10 years is behind me now.

I have nearly a new life. I just have to figure out what to do with it. Stepping out of that wretched house I was ready, standing on the sidewalk, to go to my brother.

Right, left, right again, strait ahead, what?... wait.. WHAT?! This is NOT right... this is SO WRONG. .. this is NOT how I left home.

"WHERE IS MY HOUSE?!" I angrily yelled not yet ready to start my new life. Through my tears and anger I punch a cable pole and gain splinters. FUCKING GREAT! The place where I grew up and had all of my memories es in was gone. It was gone. Turning around to stare where my bedroom was.. was.. it was all gone.. Gone... My childhood was gone.. I slump cry scream leaning against the pole sitting on the ground. All alone.

I stand up, my brother is the first to enter my mind. He was always whining and complaining. His enemies house? No... Dib couldn't be there.. Well his hobby WAS obsessing over Zim...Stalking him... It was so odd.. Right, left, another left. I was there..

The house looked.. normal? No, Zims' house was green, had odd decorations and security lawn gnomes all over the place. This wasn't right.

I was so desperate, though, to see someone I knew. For Gods' sake, Zita would've been fine! I REALLY REALLY, needed to see someone I knew who knew me. I ran to the door, hoping at least Zim would be there... aahh... old habits. I knock the door down with brute force. Wow. Its still there after 10 years? I figured I would be more frail.. AWESOME! No time for this. Yep. Zim lives here. GIR was sprawled out on the floor. Running to me with a stupid look on his face.. er.. disguise...


End file.
